1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to support devices and more particularly, to a substantially lightweight bag holder for holding the mouth of plastic refuse bags open and for supporting the refuse bags in horizontal or upright position, and which is capable of being broken down and stored in compact form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plastic bags have become extremely popular for the containment of refuse and debris. Of particular concern is the use of large plastic bags for collecting lawn and garden waste. Filling large plastic bags is generally difficult because they are awkward to hold open, especially when shoveling or raking lawn and garden waste therein. The task generally involves laying the bag on the ground, and while the bag is lying on the ground, the user holds the mouth of the bag open with one hand and shovels waste into the bag with the other hand, or with a lawn and garden tool. Attempts to address this problem have been made through the use of bag holders which hold the bags open while they are being filled. Many types of bag holders are known and used. Some comprise enclosures, such as containers with lids, while others comprise lightweight, open frames. Some bag holders are free standing while others are configured to be attached to supporting structures or surfaces. An example of a prior art bag holder is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,853, issued Apr. 1, 1997, to Byirl J. Hearst, who discloses a flexible and horizontal bag support. U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,622, issued Dec. 31, 1996, to M Brian Gorgon, Sr., discloses a clamping ring bag holder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,862, issued Nov. 5, 1996, to John T. Nugent, discloses a vertical and horizontal bag stand. (See FIGS. 2 and 3.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,152, issued Dec. 26, 1995, to David M. Bogle, discloses a bag stand with a circular clamp. (See reference number 16b.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,431, issued Oct. 10, 1995, to Allen M. Ilinsky, discloses a circular clamping bag stand. (See FIG. 1.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,394, issued May 9, 1995, to Marilyn Mitchell, discloses a horizontal and upright bag stand. (See FIGS. 1, 6 and 7.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,126, issued Jan. 19, 1993, to Charles O. Bennett, discloses a horizontal and upright bag stand. (See FIGS. 4 and 5.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,666, issued Apr. 28, 1992, to Gregory Rahtican, discloses a lawn scoop and clamp. (See FIG. 4.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,948, issued Jul. 16, 1991, to James A. Groth et al., discloses a horizontal and upright bag holder and handle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,783.090, issued Nov. 8, 1988, to Lee A. Moulton, discloses a hoop and handle bag holder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,233, issued Dec. 16, 1986, to Dieter Pfisterer, discloses a horizontal and upright holder. (See FIG. 8.) U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,785, issued Aug. 28, 1973, to John E. Anderson discloses a bag holding hoop. U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,046, issued Mar. 12, 1996, to Andre T. Ridley, Sr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,027, issued May 3, 1994, to Tom P. Fullilove, U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,041, issued Apr. 21, 1992, to James J. Jelinicic, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,742, issued Sep. 6, 1988, to Edward P. Kaaloa, all show various types of apertures for engaging and holding the mouth of a sack or bag open.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.